Computer users can access many resources on an expansive international network of computer networks known as the Internet. WWW is a graphical subnetwork of the Internet. With common "web browser" software of the type of NETSCAPE browser, the users can readily access Internet information or services provided by web servers on WWW.
Many Internet services allow communications between users. For example, two or more computer users may access a designated web server providing a "text-chat" service, whereby users may interactively communicate in text with one another in real time.
Computer users can also share web browsing experiences using a SHARED MOSAIC browser. To that end, each user is required to have his/her own copy of the SHARED MOSAIC software on a computer. To establish links between a user and his/her companions, the user needs to communicate to the companions beforehand by, say, email or telephone an internet protocol (IP) port number identifying the user's particular browser. The companions then run the respective browsers on their computers and enter the IP port number as communicated, thereby establishing the links between the user's computer and the companions' computers through the Internet. As the user is visiting a website of interest, he/she can select an option provided by the browser to share with the companions the same information from the website through the established links.